


The Girl With Green Eyes

by LetsgoRavendors



Series: Parrlyn One-shots [6]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, Kinda?, One Shot, Parrleyn - Freeform, Short One Shot, parrlyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsgoRavendors/pseuds/LetsgoRavendors
Summary: “Fall in love with someone’s eyes. It’s the one thing that never changes.”That was never a problem for Cathy when it came to a certain emerald eyed girl.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Series: Parrlyn One-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921840
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	The Girl With Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my one shots inspired by songs series, I got the idea for this one from “Emerald Eyes” by Anson Seabra
> 
> TW - mild language

Cathy remembered the girl with green eyes from her childhood. The girl lived down the street from her house. She remembered how different their houses seemed.

The girl’s house seemed lively and with two other siblings, there always seemed to be someone playing outside. Cathy remembered how they left their bikes and scooters and skateboards out on the lawn over night—something Parr knew her parents would never stand for. She remembered how the girl’s house would sometimes still be decorated with Christmas lights until Valentines day or Halloween decorations when it was Thanksgiving, even when all the other holiday decorations along the street were taken down. Catherine found herself thinking that her parents probably didn’t approve of the new neighbors in general.

But the house looked so. . . lived in. Unlike most of the houses on her street—Parr’s included—that seemed like they were just for decoration, not even a car in the driveway orrose bush out of place. Catherine found herself almost a little jealous that she didn’t live in the house that seemed much more like a home then her’s ever did.

She would watch out her window sometimes as the green-eyed girl would play with her siblings. Usually some type of tag or hide-and-seek. Sometimes they would stay out playing until it was sunset.

The first time she’d gotten a up close look at the girl was when she had to be about seven or eight. It was few weeks after the girl’s family moved in and Parr was riding her bike down the street and as she rode she happened to pass by the girl’s house. She was playing with an slightly older girl who Cathy has to assume was her sister and they were throwing a ball around.

As Catherine petaled by, the ball flew over her, just missing her head and into the street, Parr stopped in her tracks. The green-eyed girl yelled an apology as she ran after the toy and when she turned around, gave Cathy a bright, toothy grin—considering her two front teeth were missing. Her dark, shoulder length brunette hair shown with hints of red in the sunlight, her emerald eyes standing out vibrantly and Cathy found herself smiling back at the girl before she returned back to where her sister was.

That was the last interaction she had with that girl with green eyes for years. Her family was private, they didn’t go to neighborhood barbecues, local book clubs, or any social gatherings for that matter. Parr didn’t even remember them talking to any of their neighbors unless it was a small smile and wave from their car as they passed by—but Cathy go the feeling that was just to keep their imagine up as nice people instead of out of kindness.

Cathy found herself wishing—in vein—that her parents would introduce themselves to the new family, bringing her along with them so she could finally meet the green-eyed girl formally.

Though it wasn’t even two years later when Cathy woke up one morning to a moving van pulled up to the green-eyed girl’s house. The back of the truck was open, half of it packed with boxes and furniture already.

Cathy stretched her neck as she sat in the back of her mother’s car on their way to school, trying to keep the house in sight for as long as possible—maybe even to hopefully catch a glimpse of the girl with green eyes. But no. The car turned the corner, house out of view, no sign of the green-eyed girl.

When Cathy got home from school the moving van was gone. So was the girl.

Cathy found herself wondering later if she would’ve felt better if she’d actually known her or not. But her parents always said there was no use dwelling on the past, so Cathy didn’t. Or at least, she tried to. 

Sometimes she found herself zoning out in class or sitting up at night, wondering where the green-eyed girl was now. Where had she moved to? Was it close or far away? Was the town big or small? Was she happy moving or did she want to come back?

_Was she happy?_ Catherine caught herself asking that question the most. Even though she didn’t know this girl, something about the idea of that toothy grin not on the green-eyed girl’s face made her upset. She wanted the stranger—who didn’t actually feel like a stranger—to be happy—where ever she was.

Years passed and Cathy convinced herself she’d forgotten about it. That was a lie. Even if she wanted to, the girl with green eyes was always in the back of her mind and for the longest time Catherine couldn’t figure out why.

When Cathy was in year 11, and with some surprising stroke of luck, she saw the green-eyed girl again. Her heart began beating unexpectedly faster as she watched the girl slump down at an empty desk in second period english and literature class.

She was recognizably the same girl from all those years ago, only she’d changed. Her once shoulder length, bouncy brunette hair was long now, wavy but in a tangled sort of way with split ends. Catherine wondered the last time she’d had it cut. The bright, smiling face Cathy remember was blocked from view by a dark curtain of hair. Like armor shielding her from the world. And her once fit clothes, now baggy, seemed to serve the same purpose.

She didn’t find out until she’d seen the girl with her hair out of her face that she had a septum piercing. Parr thought it looked cool, even though her parents always raised a judging eyebrow at people who walked by with piercings like that, and it went unsaid that Cathy wasn’t allowed to get one, ever. She still liked it.

The one thing that seemed the same was the girl’s eyes. Her gorgeous sea green eyes were still as vivid as ever—when they weren’t blocked by hair. But something felt. . . different. Instead of holding that childlike, joyful gleam Parr remembered, they looked. . . tried. Closed off. Maybe even empty.

The green-eyed g— _Anne_. Her name was Anne—she’d found out during attendance when she responded to her name with a shy, and perhaps even ridged “here”. Anne was quiet, even antisocial. The only thing Catherine remembered Anne saying for the first few weeks—that wasn’t to answer the teacher’s questions—was if she could borrow her desk mate’s eraser.

She watched with a sympathetic gaze as the teacher asked for Anne to stand up in front of the class and introduce herself on the first day as their new student, something she clearly didn’t want to do. Nonetheless, Anne stood up, speaking in a nervously and nearly shaking tone. “My name’s Anne. I—I moved back here from France a few weeks ago.” _So thats where she went_ , Parr though to herself. 

“Why did you move back?” The teacher asked kindly, though the way Anne’s face blushed Catherine knew it was a touchy subject. Cathy wished she could somehow block her from the other judgmental stares as her cheeks turned a deep scarlet. She had the feeling the green-eyed girl had the same wish.

“Er—my parents—for my dad’s job.” The girl answered shortly after a moment of staring down at the desk, then quickly sat down again, her curtain of hair shielding her face from view once more and she must’ve tried to ignore the snickers from the back of the class. It was the first time Cathy had to restrain herself from yelling at those students to “shut up!”.

Parr remembered the first time she talked to the girl with green eyes. It was during lunch, though not in the cafeteria. Instead it was in a dead end corner of the arts hallways—right where Cathy’s photography class happened the be. Cathy has gone to drop off her project when she paused at the other end of the corridor, he heart cracking a bit as she watched Anne sitting alone, the styrofoam tray of nearly uneatable cafeteria food resting on her lap, phone in her other hand. She remembered the feeling of being the new kid at school, no friends to sit and chat with, so the crowded dining hall was the last place you wanted to be. Cathy only realized she was walking when she was halfway to the green-eyed girl.

“Is this seat taken?” Catherine asked after a moment of standing next to the girl, who hadn’t seemed to noticed her as she stared down at her phone. Parr cleared her throat nervously as Anne’s gaze shot up to hers and as she processed her question, giving Cathy a once over. After a beat, the girl—thankfully—shook her head, an almost unnoticeable smile on her lips as Catherine sat down next to her.

That stayed in slightly awkward silence before the green-eyed girl broke it a minute later, pointing at the folder of polaroids Parr still had in her hands, “whats that?”

“Oh, its my photography project from over the summer. We were supposed to take pictures of our best memories.” Catherine answered, opening up her folder and handing them to Anne who looked through each one. Anne said they were the best photos she’d ever seen. Cathy was sure it was lie and she was just being nice, but her cheeks flushed nonetheless and let out a flustered “thank you”.

They made eating in that hallway part of their school routine after that. Cathy liked it better for two reasons 1. The cafeteria was loud and bright and usually gave her headache and 2. She got to spend time with Anne.

The pair bonded quickly. They shared similar interests, but always were ready to learn about the other’s. Most notably, Cathy taught Anne how to work her camera—she still has some of the first, slightly blurry, photos the green-eyed girl took—and Anne taught Catherine a bit of french—well, mainly just the curse words.

(“Okay, _va te faire foutre_.” Anne began, gesturing to Cathy for her to repeat it.

“ _Va te faire foutre_?”

“ _Exactement_!”

“What does it mean?”

“Doesn’t matter—you should go say that to the french teacher.” Catherine raised a suspicious eyebrow at her friend’s vagueness.

“What does it mean, Anne?” The green-eyed girl gave her an innocent shrug, but the mischievous gleam in her eyes gave her away. “Anne! What does _va te faire foutre_ mean?!”

Anne responded by doubling over with laughter.)

Catherine found out later why Anne moved back from France. Her mother had unfortunately died and her father, who developed a drinking problem, was in jail for a a DUI. Since Anne’s oldest sister Mary was still 17 and couldn’t legally look after Anne and her brother George, the system moved then back here to live with a foster family.

Anne mentioned to Cathy even later that she’d considered leaving and going out on her own, “anywhere else but this town” until she’d met Parr. Cathy found it endearing that years after not wanting to move back, Anne ultimately decided to stay because of Parr.

Their friendship grew more as they moved into 12th year and Anne was the first to get her drivers license. Cathy mused to herself that Anne getting her license was fitting, as she could never seem to stay still. The girl could never rest in one place for very long, she always seemed to be moving away from something and on to the next, like it would hurt her if she stayed. The only thing she seemed to move towards was Cathy.

Parr remembered how the green-eyed girl pulled up in front of her house one evening, driving a rather weathered dark green or blue—Cathy couldn’t tell—SUV and motioning for her to hop in. So she did.

Anne just laughed and answered with a vague “somewhere” when Parr asked where they were going. Cathy figured if it was anyone else she would’ve gotten out of the car, but instead, Catherine put her seatbelt on, forgetting to look back as she watched Anne drive away.

A ten minute drive filled with sound of alternative pop radio playing in the background stopped as Anne pulled off the road next to a grassy field. Cathy felt the cool, late autumn night breeze on her face as she took Anne’s hand, setting off into the wide open land.

Catherine’s breath was taken away as she and Anne sat on the grass, finally looking up at the sky dotted with so many stars it was impossible to count them all in one life time.

That was where she fell in love with the green-eyed girl.

Yes, she may have loved her before hand—even when she was a kid who didn’t know what love even was—but that. . . the moment when Anne’s eyes sparkled under the stars, throwing her head back in laughter at something Cathy said, and a warm, fuzzy feeling spread throughout her body as she listened Anne’s bright laugh, concluding that it was her favorite sound in the world. That moment. That was the moment Catherine realized she was in love.

Her parents yelled at her when she returned home very late, past curfew and grounded her for a week. Cathy didn’t care. She was in love and she would climb out her goddamn window if Anne asked her to.

Parr went out past curfew many times after that, only those times she didn’t get caught thanks to Anne’s tips and expertise—that Cathy didn’t ask where she’d learned it from. They went to the field, fast-food restaurants, the movie theater, and anywhere else that was open in their small town during those nights.

Catherine remembered drifting in and out of sleep as she and Anne sat in the back of the movie theater, some 80s film Anne deemed “classic” rolling while Cathy rested against the green-eyed girl, Anne’s arm around her shoulder.

That was her favorite movie trip. Though she remembered later on in the same night, the usher shining a flashlight on them—evidently Anne had fallen asleep too—telling them that the movie was way past over and they had to leave. She remembered going back to the starry field with Anne that night, smiling as the green eyed girl pointed out some constellations.

She remembered how their first kiss that night tasted like shitty movie theater popcorn. She remembered how it was perfect.

The summer before university started seemed to fly by as the new couple tried to fit everything they wanted to do into their schedule. Anne was going to study abroad in France and Parr was staying somewhat local and while they both agreed long distance wasn’t an ideal way to start off their relationship, it was worth a try.

Cathy remembered one of the first conversations about the idea on long distance. Catherine off handedly said that those types of relationships don’t usually bode well if its with a new couple—“ever the optimist” Anne retorted, saying that “but you’re worth it to me. Us—what we have is worth the effort. You’re it for me, Cath, you’re my person and I’m all in if you are.”

Cathy remembered giving her girlfriend a swift kiss in affirmation, a goofy grin on her face because it was the first time the green-eyed girl had said “I love you”, well in “Anne speak”—as she called it, since Anne wasn’t known for her renowned ability to say things directly.

Parr remembered dropping her girlfriend off at the train station, just two bags slung over Anne’s shoulders because “I don’t need a lot of shit”. Simple and eloquent were Anne’s words, as always. It was one of the reasons Cathy loved her. She remembered watching her girlfriend board the train and how it reminded her of the day so many years ago with the moving van, seeing the train eventually drop out of the sight as it left the station. Only this time, Cathy knew she would see that girl with green eyes again.

Breaks and Holidays were spent together, sometimes in France, sometimes back home, but it never really mattered because being together was all they cared about. When they graduated college, they finally moved into a flat in London together.

Anne liked it because it was in a city, not a small town like they’d grown up in, and it felt alive to her. Cathy liked it because she was with Anne. Anne called her out for being “cheesy” and a “hopeless romantic” but returned her sweet sentiment with a peck on the lips nonetheless and a soft “I love you”.

Catherine wasn’t lying either. She really, truly loved that girl with green eyes.

She loved her so much that she asked her to marry her. And Anne loved her so much that she said “yes”.

Cathy didn’t think she could ever be happier as she watched Anne standing across from her at the alter, dark curtains of brunette hair tied back with two braided strands, emerald eyes grinning back at her as they pledged their love for each other in front of their family and friends.

And Cathy would never be happier as they slipped their rings onto each other’s fingers before kissing the lips of _her_ green-eyed girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Well heres my short one—*checks word count*—er nevermind, um heres my one shot?
> 
> Consider this an apology for not updating Totally Platonic in like 2 weeks, I’ll have more time to write during break, thank you all for being so nice about it <3
> 
> ‘Va te faire foutre’ mean ‘go fuck yourself’ in french. I would not recommend saying this to a french teacher, but you do you.
> 
> Yes, I tried to make this a short, kind of summarized story, but it turned out to be the longest fucking summary ever. I think this is one of my favorites so far tho, tell me what y’all think :)
> 
> (Also please forgive any typos, i kinda of wrote this fast and grammarly was acting sus)


End file.
